


not old, just older

by dreadwyrmspawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Dean Winchester's Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwyrmspawn/pseuds/dreadwyrmspawn
Summary: happy 42nd birthday, dean winchester. congrats on still being alive.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	not old, just older

Dean hated January in the bunker. It did not matter what temperature the thermostat was set at, the frozen Kansas earth did not relent. The early morning chill bit into his flesh, stirring him from his slumber. He groaned as the frost kissed his bare arms and toes, sending him blindly searching for the comforter. The whole thing was tucked under Cas’ body, the recently re-humaned angel moved around too much in his sleep, burrito-ing himself tight. 

“Cas,” Dean whined and stressed the end of his name as he pulled at the edges of the blanket. A muffled protest was all he received in return, the innocence of it burning his uncaffeinated conscious.

He sat up to give himself enough leverage to yank the blanket from around his boyfriend, sending Cas twisting in the air as he was forcibly unraveled from his down-feather cocoon. Feeling childish and slighted, Dean pressed his cold toes between Cas’ bare shoulder blades, making the other man yelp and jump from the bed.

“Good you’re up,” Dean teased as he all but threw his body back down onto the mattress, “since you’re awake, I’ll take my breakfast in bed this morning.”

Blue eyes narrowed on him as Dean nested into the pillows.

“Don’t look at me like that, it’s my birthday,” Dean said as a smirk slid across his face.

Cas ran his fingers through his bedhead, patting the most unruly curls down the best he could as he stifled a yawn, “I know what today is, Dean.”

“Then hop to it,” Dean ordered with a clap of his hands. 

Cas rolled his eyes as he shrugged on his blue robe and shuffled into his slippers. “You’re lucky I love you,” he muttered and leaned down, stealing a slow kiss, morning breath be damned. Dean shifted toward the middle of the bed and Cas knee hit the mattress to balance himself as he chased the kiss.

“I thought you wanted breakfast,” Cas teased as he wormed his way under the stolen blanket.

Dean slipped his hand under the loosely tied robe, Cas body still radiating the heat from his blanket thievery. It rushed through his cold fingers, pushing through his veins and blossoming in his core. Dean tilted his head to the side as Cas began to kiss lazily down his neck. Heated skin fighting against the cold air in the room, sending shivers down his spine. He groaned, encircling his arms around Cas’ neck and pulling his furnace of a boyfriend down on top of him.

“Breakfast can wait a little longer.”

* * *

Eventually, the lack of coffee in his system did win out, and the sleepy pair spilled in through the kitchen door. The scent of the freshly ground beans promising him the wait was almost over. He melted into the bench seat at the table next to Cas and buried his face in his hands, only moving once the black gold was under his nose.

“Really, Cas, I think we need to throw him away,” Sam said as he set the mug in front of his brother. Cas head tilted to the side, and Sam laughed, “he’s two years past his expiration date.”

Dean rolled his eyes as he took a long sip of his too hot to drink coffee, “shut up, Sammy. You only have two years left.”

“Happy birthday, Dean,” Eileen cut in as she set bacon and eggs in front of him and Cas.

Dean smiled up at her, signing  _ thank you _ as he set his mug down. “Why don’t you ever cook for me, Cas?” Dean asked.

“I was about to, but you decided to eat something else,” Cas replied in his matter-of-fact tone that cut through all the conversation at the table.

“In front of my breakfast, really?” Sam hissed as he dropped his cutlery to his plate in disgust. 

Dean just laughed and stuffed a strip of bacon into his mouth. The innocent angel act really didn’t work anymore, but his brother was ever the drama queen. 

Dean leaned against the wall and nursed his coffee as his company fell into a conversation about— well it didn’t matter what it was about because he stopped listening almost right away. Dean felt warmth in his chest as he watched his tiny family talk amongst themselves, the blessing he was still around to experience was not lost on him. If you asked him at twenty-six if he would be around at forty-two he would have said you were out of your mind. And if you told him he was going to enjoy that forty-second birthday next to the love of his life, with Sammy and his wife sitting across the table, well he probably would have shot you. 

“Shit, I’m getting old,” He muttered into his empty mug, frowning.

Cas took the mug from his hands to refill it, “you sure are, and you’re going to keep getting older.”

A grin spread across his face as Cas kissed his cheek and handed the now full mug back to him, “you better bet on that.”


End file.
